nwcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Macco
Macco Macco, also known as Macdara and by his closer friends as Brian, is an Irish player who has been ever present within Napoleonic Wars. He is well known for his dedication to the game with Macco spending at least 4 hours every day upon pirate_battle_1 over the past 3 years but is yet to achieve a positive score. Early Life Macco always had an interest in two things, Loli threads on 4chan and napoleonic era games and when he heard that Mount and Blade Warband had a DLC about NW he immediately went to buy a copy at his local sports direct (UK's Number 1). Realising he had no money he knew he had to impress the workers in order to obtain a copy. To do this he challenged them to a game of Golf, which his boyfriend Hugoboss had taught him how to play. Macco went home knowing his life was about to change. 66th Cuck Regiment of Foot Macco did not intend to join a regiment as he had dedication to his potato farm but Macco was enticed to sign a 3 year deal with 66th by Colonel Clockworks, the reason Macco joined was because he believed the Colonels name to be "Cock-Works" and Macco believed him able to cure his erectile dysfunction. Macco spent 3 seasons here but to this day is unable to get it up. Following Macco's broken leg due to being curb stomped by Rangers Supporters his contract was not renewed and was allowed to leave shortly before the disbanding of the regiment. 3rd Fuck Guards In his time away, Macco had become known as a bit of a fuckboy and was receiving a reputation as the town cuck, with Nozza being quoted "That Macco baby will suck anything with cheese around it, as long as someone is fucking his bitch at the same time with his consent". It was at this point his injury had fully healed and decided to get himself back in the game, he put upon his nappy and went onto sign a 6 month contract with the 3rdFG along with other key figures from the 66th. Macco was constantly abused within 3rdFG and was used as an excuse for any poor performance. It was at this point Macco decided to finally buy a Mic so he could cry into teamspeak for all to hear. This caused the disbanding. 17e Regiment de Ant and Dec Shortly after 3rdFG Macco looked to save what little he had left of his career or risk returning to his job working for Ahmed at the corner of Banter Street. He was able to receive a trial with 17e but was immediately the target of abuse from the 17e's dynamic duo MrJ and Hecticspud. It is rumored that they made him wear pampers nappies instead of his beloved huggies. Sadly enough a few weeks into his trial the regiment disbanded and with Posh stating "It was Maccos fault". Macco shortly after got a job cleaning Paul Robinson's Boots. 91st Rich Tea Biscuits Macco was a member of the elite boy scouts known as the nine-tea thirst hi landers. They didn't take sugar from nobody and when it came to disciplines I would say they had about 5. You heard me, seven. Macco felt he was in the big leagues, the real men of NW and often described it as the "highlight of his career" - this was of course before the accident... Two weeks after joining the nine-tea thirst, our good friend was involved in a horrible car accident in an Aldi car park. He was eating pringles at the time and it was described by Officer Bladeson as being a tragic calamity that the world would remember. Officer Bladeson then went on to say that he "really liked raisins" and praised the lord that "no raisins were hurt". After several Pringles were dislodged from his throat he tried to recover - Macco had lost the ability to speak but thankfully his brain was still in tact. Macco drifted away from the nine-tea thirst after that and was often found wandering around shopping centers wearing nothing but an apron with lewd pictures of "Kermit the Frog" printed on it. 22nd Baby Regiment of Filled Nappy Macco joined the twenty seconds in 2012, 2013 or 2014 (I can't remember haha) and he was a very loyal member until he wasn't. The leader of the 22nd was known as Murphy1 and he was quite the vicious baby to our good friend Macco. He was often called names during linebattles such as "idiot" and at one point speculators believe he was referred to as a "stupid idiot" At this point in his NW career, Macco realised that Murphy wasn't going to change. He knew the change had to come from within, that is when he formed his own business - a thriving lemonade stand outside his house. Macco wanted more from life, he was inspired by a rapper known as Herishey and decided to spit some rhymes of his own, he believed he had some gold when he released his first track titled "Born in Belfast" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVC9iRRF05M The music video that he released got 12 views over 2 months and the success went to his head, he cut his ties with the 22nd and shut down his lemonade stand. Macco got involved with hard drugs and is now serving a 3 month prison sentence for stealing a bone from a disabled dog named Gabe.